


Delicate

by elandhop



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Gen, Millie bobby brown - Freeform, delicate, fan video, just another fan video, sadie sink - Freeform, sadie sink and millie bobby brown, sadie sink fanvideo, sadie sink is adorable i wish i was as cool as her she's the coolest kiddo ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: This ain't for the bestMy reputation's never been worse, soYou must like me for me...





	Delicate

I think that Sadie Sink is the coolest kiddo EVER so I had to make another fan video for her. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. Comments are truly appreciated!  
All media belongs to their respective owners, I own nothing except for the editing.


End file.
